I need you, Flame
by SpyroKing51
Summary: Spyro has always loved Flame but is afraid to tell him. So one day Spyro and Sparx invite Flame over and soon Spyro will show Flame how much he loves him. YAOI! Don't like don't read. ONE-SHOT.


**Hey guys. I'm back with a new Spyro and Flame Yaoi fic.**

**Spyro X Flame-YAOI Don't like don't read.**

**Disclaimer-I do not own Spyro.**

* * *

~I need you, Flame.~

It's a peaceful night in the Dragon Relams it's been over a week since Spyro has defeated Red the evil dragon elder and he can't stop thinking about his beautiful red dragon friend Flame because he was in love with the cute red dragon he wished he could tell him how he feels but he is afraid Flame won't feel the same way about him. "I love you, Flame." Spyro said to himself and laid down on the bed and falls asleep.

The Next Morning. Spyro soon woke up and saw his errection in full view and he knew there was only one to get rid of this excitment. He places his paw on his penis and starts pumping himself. "Oh, man this feels so good." He moaned in pure pleasure loving every moment of it. He starts pumping faster and soon reaches his peak and cums on the bed and himself. "Oh, yeah." Spyro roared in pleasure. He soon came down his sexual high and cleans himself and the bed up and heads to the living room and sees his best friend Sparx asleep on a small pillow.

"Aww he is so cute when he is asleep." Spyro said to himself.

The purple dragon walks over to the sleeping dragonfly and gently nuzzles him. Sparx wakes up and sees his buddy nuzzling him and says. "Morning buddy."

"Morning, Sparx." Spyro replies.

Sparx looks at his best friend and says. "So Spyro are you finally going to tell Flame how you fell about him?"

"No, Sparx. I can't tell him because i'm afraid he won't feel the same way about me." Spyro says and starts to cry.

Sparx flies up to his friend and hugs him tight saying. "Spyro i'm sure Flame feels the same way about you. Your an amazing dragon and the greatest friend in the entire world."

Spyro smiles and wraps his wing around Sparx hugging the dragonfly back saying. "Thank you, Sparx."

"No problem buddy and I love you." Sparx softly said.

Spyro smiles and says. "I love you too, Sparx."

Soon they break the hug and head outside to Flame's house.

They soon reach Flame's house and see the see the red dragon outside eating some fish. And they walk over to him and Spyro says. "Hiya Flame."

Flame looks up and sees the duo and says. "Hey guys." Looks at Spyro and blushes slightly.

Spyro looks at Flame and says. "Hey, Flame do you wanna come by my house today?"

Flame looks at the two and says. "Why sure guys."

The trio soon arrive at Spyro and Sparx's house and Flame says. "Thanks for inviting me you guys."

Spyro smiles at the red dragon and blushes a little saying. "Flame can I ask you something.?"

Flame looks at the lovable purple dragon and says. "Why sure Spyro."

Spyro and Flame walk into Spyro's room and they close the door and walk over to the bed, both blushing. The two dragon look into eachother eyes and Spyro finally says. Flame I have something to tell you."

Flame continues to blush and replies. "What is it dude?"

Spyro begins to tear up and says. "I love you, Flame. I always have you mean so much to me." And breaks down crying.

Flame walks over to the crying purple dragon and says. "It's okay Spyro. I love you too but I was afraid you didn't feel the same way about me. And now I just want to be with you forever."

Spyro looked at Flame and wrapped his arms and wings around the red dragon hugging him tightly. Flame smied and hugs Spyro back just as tight saying. "So Spyro you wanna mate?"

Spyro looks at Flame and replies. "Why sure."

Both dragons press there lips together in a loving kiss and they are purring happily. Soon the kiss get heated real quickly, both dragons leting out little moans and whimpers to eachother. Spyro's paws start rubbing the back of Flame's neck. Flame returned the favor as the kiss got more and more heated.

Soon they both pull away from eachother and look into eachothers eyes an Flame says. "You ready?"

Spyro looked at the red dragon and pulls Flame onto the bed and kisses him hard. Flame was surprised at first but eagerly kisses back with just as much love and passion. Flame purred in pure pleasure and threw his arms around Spyro's neck and pulled the purple dragon as close as possible. Flame was hooked. He needed Spyro, He loved him.

"Flame." Spyro said pulling back from the kiss. "Mate with me." Flame's lovely red eyes lit up. He stared deep into Spyro's beautiful purple eyes, they are filled with passion,lust and love.

Spyro kissed the red dragon again, ths time with more passion. He ran his paws up and down the red dragon's body while tounge fucking him. The combination of the kiss and the affectionate contact caused Flame to moan and thrust his hips against his purple mate repeatedly.

This time Flame broke the kiss. "Spyro." He purred in deep delight and starts licking Spyro's belly. Spyro felt his desire and pleasure rise from the contact drove his throbbing twelve inch member from his scales. This is what Flame has been hoping for he gazed at Spyro's light purple penis and could see the veins and pre cum leaking out. He wanted to make his mate feel good real good.

He grabbed Spyro's penis and begins pumping. The purple dragon moaned deeply and wrapped his tail around Flame. Flame smiled and starts pumping faster making the pleasured dragon moan even louder. "FLAME I"M GONNA CUM!" Spyro moaned feeling his climax fast approaching. Flame quickly let go of the purple dragon's memeber leaving Spyro panting.

"Why did you stop, Flame?" Spyro asked.

Flame looks down at Spyro's throbbing penis and places his mouth on it and starts sucking the purple dragon's member. Spyro gasped and bucked forward into his mate's mouth. Flame smiled Spyro's penis is in his mouth. He took it all in and begins bobbing his head up and down pleasuring the purple dragon even more.

"Fuck! Flame! Keep doing it!" Spyro pleaded to his mate. His tail tighting around Flame, sending pleasure up and down his spine. The red dragon sucked eagerly running his touge up and down Spyro's salvia soaked penis. Spyro's scent feeled Fame's nostrils. He wanted it so much. The red dragon was becoming addicted to Spyro. He wanted the dragon so much and now he had him. Spyro continued to watch his mate suck his penis both of them loving this sick pleasure.

A new taste filled Flame's mouth and he wanted more. He starts sucking harder and Spyro roared. "FLAME I"M GONNA CUM!"

Flame continued sucking he wanted it so badly. Spyro's orgasm soon hit. He thusts into Flame's mouth. Salty dragon cum exploded from his penis, coating his mouth in white. Flame loved the salty treat and swallowed as much of it as he could and saved some in his mouth. Spyro fell back on the bed panting heavily.

Flame crawled on top of Spyro and kissed him, letting the purple hero taste his own cum. Flame pulled back an said. "You ready for the real fun to begin?"

Spyro looked at his mate and said. "I sure am." Gazing at Flame's ten inch member dripping pre.

Flame smiled an smacks Spyro's hot and sexy purple ass with his tail. Spyro moaned in pleasure and pulls Flame into another kiss. Spyro pulls out of the kiss and walks over to Flame's tailhole ready to shove his member into his red mate.

Flame looked at Spyro and nodded he wanted the massive organ inside him he wants Spyro to claim him as his and said. "Take me now."

Spyro finally plunged his penis into Flame's tight tailhole. Flame winced in pain an sheds a few tears. Spyro looked at his mate and licks the tears away. Flame looked at Spyro and nodded for him to continue. Spyro went deeper into Flame his penis begins massaging the red dragon's sensitive insides. The pain Flame felt quickly turned into pure pleasure.

"More." Flame begged.

At that statement Spyro's will power broke and he began thrusting faster into Flame. Spyro could feel his pleasure about to explode. Spyro kept thrusting the red dragon and could feel his climax fast approaching. Spyro soon reaches his peak and explodes inside Flame sending pint after pint of hot dragon cum into Flame's tailhole this brought on Flame's orgasm and he cums covering the bed in white.

Spyro makes sure to give his mate every last drop of his juice and pulls out.

Both dragon fall back on the bed panting heavily.

"That was amazing." Flame said.

"It sure was my love. Spyro replied nuzzling the red dragon's neck.

Flame purred in delight. Both dragons wrap their wings around eachother and stare into eachothers eyes.

"I love you so much, Spyro." Flame said.

"I love you more, Flame. Spyro softly replied and kissed his mate lovingly and they both fell asleep in a warm and loving embrace.

Outside the room was Sparx a small puddle of cum below him he watched the whole thing. Some people would think what the two dragons did was wrong,sick and insane but to the young dragonfly he thought it was hot.

Sparx flies into the room and crawls under Spyro's wing and falls into a peaceful sleep with the two mates.

The-End.

* * *

**Okay that's it for this fic.**

**Read and review.**


End file.
